Sex and 3 words
by acebear
Summary: please review and thanks for reading


Sex and 3 words

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was at Tony's for their movie night when all of a sudden they looked at each other. That is when something clicked between them. After looking at each other for a few mins. They moved closer to each other .that is when he turned to her and kissed her deep. It took her a few moments but she finally kissed him back. Soon they were in a very heated make out he could feel her heat and she could feel him getting hard ( since he was now on top of her) .

After pulling apart for air the only thing she could say was bed now , so he picked her up and took her to his bed . After getting there he got them undressed and looked at how beautiful she was for a few moments . After looking at her he got on top of her and kissed her deep. She kissed him back deeper while playing with his hair . He moaned into the kiss then entered her fast and deep. They both moaned as he went deeper and faster . It wasn't much longer after he started that he started twitching inside her making her walls close around him . Soon they were coming together screaming each others names. After getting there breathing under control he pulled out of her and laid down next to her . She then rolled over and laid on him . He kissed her head soon after she rolled over . He put his arms around her and they cuddled for a for hours before they both fell asleep.

Abby was the first one to take up she kissed his cheek the she noticed his morning wood and got under the blanket and started sucking and licking his cock . It wasn't long before she had all of him in her mouth and she started playing with his balls. Soon he was awake and felt her around him it didn't make much longer after he was awake for him to come fast into her mouth . She didn't miss a drop of him she loved the taste of him and the feeling of him inside her any way she could have him.

Soon she took him out of her mouth with a pop then she came out from under the blanket and kissed him deep. He could taste himself on her and he really didn't mind . After she laid down next to him it was his turn to make her feel as good as she made him feel. So her got under the blanket and between her legs he put them over his shoulders and started licking and sucking her putting his tongue deep inside her . He switched where he would lick ans suck so he could put his fingers inside her , she kept moaning louder and louder as he kept is speed . Just then he get her walls close around his fingers so he stopped and came out of the blanket then he kissed her deep as he pushed his cock deep inside her . Making her moan even louder then she ever has .

Soon he was coming deep inside her she came as well screaming his name . After pulling out of her and laying down next to her is when he finally said those 3 words that they both were scared to say to each other but he thought it was now finally time to tell her how he felt and that she was the most in portent person in his life and that he loved her more then she would ever know . He then told her that he could see them happy , still in love as well as married with 4 kids someday. She smiled and told him she loved him too and she said she could see it to and that before him she could never see getting married , happy or a family of her own . And now she could finally see it and she couldn't wait for what their future held for them.

After a few mins of cuddling he asked her id she wanted something to eat and she said sure and a caff pow sounded good too . So they got up and got dressed and then they left to got get something to eat and her a caff pow . Soon they were back at his place and at his kitchen table eating . She looked into his eyes for a few moments before taking his hands and telling him that she really doesn't know how she got so lucky to have him and that she couldn't wait to see what kind of place they would have once they were married and and starting their family. He them said that he has been thinking about what it would be like to have and see her pregnant someday . She then said we could always try whenever you are ready too. He then said he loved her and that he was willing to try whenever she was up for it . After they finished eating she then got up and got into his lap straddling him . Then she said that she was ready . He then said are you sure . She then said I'm ready as I'll ever be now let's go start trying to make our baby. That was all he needed .

He got them to the bedroom and inside her in no time . She moaned louder and louder the faster and deeper he went she rolled her hips keeping up with his thrusts . It wasn't long before her walls were closing around his twitching cock . Soon he was coming sending ripple after ripple of his seed into her as deep as he could into her . She kissed him one last time before coming fast after she was done and their breathing was under control he pulled out of her . He kissed her and cuddled with her he then said I love you so much and I can't wait to find out if we made our baby.

A/N stopping this chapter here please tell me what u think please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
